Jace in Love
by GrimmSistah
Summary: When Jace spots the new girl Clary not drooling over him like the rest of girls in his junior class, he sets out to figure out how to get her to like him. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first story, so plz review!**

_JacePOV_

"How can she just sit there reading without even a single glance at me?" I ask my brother, Alec. "Every other girl in this freaking school does, but not Clary. WHY?!?!?!?"

"How shallow are you? Don't you know there's more to life than juniors staring at you all day?" he replies.

Crap. I knew I should've saved it for Isabelle. After Alec went off with his friends on a road trip over spring break, he came back giving preachy speeches about what life was really about, to stay in school, get a good job, yada yada yada. He must've gotten in an accident and suffered a near death experience.

"Uh, hello? Did you forget who you're talking to? The only thing in my mind besides food is girls. A dude's life is not complete without a train of girls following him."

Alec shook his head. "You're so naïve. One day your shallowness is going to bite you in the butt. Hard."

God he is so annoying! Luckily, I saw Isabelle walking next to our table. I quickly got up and walked with her, explaining my problem.

"I think you should go over and talk to her. Make yourself seem likeable." she replied unhelpfully.

"Yeah, and I should also go smother myself in BBQ sauce and roast myself over a fire. Yep, thanks for your help." I grumble.

Jesus. Where's my real family and why are these crazy people here? Don't they know me? First off, I enjoy being shallow, and second, I'm the laziest person on the planet, which I also enjoy being. Nobody seems to understand that.

I stalk out of the lunchroom and head to my locker to spray some more Axe on me (hey the stuff's a babe magnet). Quietly, I curse Clary for her ignorance (yeah, a big word!). Why won't she see me the way every other girl does? What am I doing wrong?

**So, it may be a little short, but plz still review. **

**~GrimmSistah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!!!! Here is the next chapter of Jace in Love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

_ClaryPOV_

Okay so it's my first day at this stupid school and not one freaking thing has gone right. I got lost on my way to Algebra II and the teacher had singled me out in front of the whole class and given me the late speech.

"It's important that you don't make a habit of this tardiness, Miss Fray." said Mr. Bongo in a loud monotone. "We don't want to head down the wrong path, even if this is your first day."

My face had gone red while a couple of the guys snickered. With my head down, I stalked back to my seat, slowly pulling out my book to the chapter on linear equations. The class took an eternity before the bell finally rang.

Physics, History, and Lit took forever, too. Just as the Lit teacher, Mrs. Cartwright, was about to launch into a speech on _Hamlet_, the bell rang for lunch. As quickly as I could, I rushed to the cafeteria with a book in hand and plopped down next to my brother, Simon.

"So, how's your first day of hell so far?" Simon said with a smirk.

"Crappy and slow." I replied, not looking up from my book, but still annoyed at his joy. He's a sophomore, though taller than me by a full two inches.

"Well mine was great. Chemistry is the best class ever invented. You pretty much get to blow stuff up all class period." Simon says with a large grin.

"Well whoopee for you. Glad your life is awesome." I say, eyes still on my book.

I sneak a glance up from m book, only to see Jace Lightwood staring at my. I quickly look down before he can notice.

"Hey, that Jace dude is staring at you." says Simon with another smirk.

"No, really?" I reply with as much sarcasm as I can muster.

I keep my eyes down, though even in the noisy lunchroom, I can hear Jace complaining to his brother and sister. God, did he have to be so loud? There are people trying to enjoy their food here.

I decide to sneak another glance up from my book, only to see Jace leaving the lunchroom, obviously pissed off about something. I also notice that almost every female junior was watching as he left.

"Why is every girl staring at him when he walks? I don't see anything fancy about him." I say with confusion.

"Probably his dad owns the shoe store at the mall, or every junior girl in this girl is a slut. Whichever it is, people really like him." replies Simon.

"Well I don't see it." I say. Why was one of the most popular guys staring at my, of all people. I know I'm the new girl, but seriously. I'm nothing like those other girls, so why is he staring? I knew I was going to find out soon enough.

**So here it is. It's longer than the last one, so I hope you like it. I also meant to put the disclaimer on the last one, but I forgot. Plz review!! You know you want to!!**

**~GrimmSistah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps!!! Happy Easter!! Here is Chapter 3 of Jace in Love!! Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

_JacePOV_

While I was fuming over Clary, I hadn't even bothered to notice that some freshman was opening his locker right in front of me. I walked right into it, hitting it with a loud CLANG! Falling onto the floor, the freshman freaking out.

"Jesus, man! Don't you ever watch where you're going? I coulda knocked you right out! And look at the dent you made in it! The school will probably fine me for it!" he rambled.

"Oh, it's my fault?!?! Whose the one that opened his locker at like 90 miles an hour? Eventually it's going to fly right off someday, and that's not going to be my fault."

I stomp away, rubbing the bump on my forehead and wincing. Just when things couldn't get any worse, I run into Clary, who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Go ahead and laugh!" I shout angrily. "You've already ruined my day, so you might as well make it worse."

"What did I do?!?!" she shouts indignantly. "You're the one whose been staring at me all lunch period. What's was THAT al about?"

As soon as she utters these words, the entire hallway goes silent. Everyone is staring at me, expecting me to either deny it or explain it, neither of which I can do. I turn around and walk quickly down the hallway, towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I hear her shout behind me.

I don't stop or even flinch. I just push the heavy doors open and out into the pouring rain. I keep walking until I reach the park across the street. When I reach the nearest park bench, I sit down and bury my face in my hands.

"How could I be so stupid?" I think to myself. I'd pretty much humiliated myself, twice, in front of everybody without humiliating anyone else. And on top of that, I had done it in front of Clary.

"Wait." I tell myself. "Since when do I care what another girl thinks? They have only ever cared about what I think. This is bad."

"I'm sure it is."

I jump at the sound of the voice. I turn around to see the sophomore Clary was sitting with at lunch. Simon, I think his name was.

"You'd better have a good reason for pissing my sister off, because now I have to deal with it." Simon says fiercely.

"She's the one who should apologize. Why did she have to say that in front of everybody? Does she ever think before she speaks?" I say.

"You're the one who was staring at her all through lunch. You didn't even tell her why. Why were you, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just couldn't help it. Every other girl stares at me, so I couldn't deal with being ignored."

I shake my head sadly. Then a terrible feeling comes over me.

"Crap."

"What?"

I look Simon right in the eye. "I think I'm in love with your sister."

***Squeal* I can't believe it. Can you? Plz review! **

**~GrimmSistah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of what ever country you are in. Here is Chapter 4 of Jace in Love. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

_JacePOV_

Simon had long since gone home. The sky had darkened to a deep shade of gray. The school was dark and the park lights came on, blinding me. Lightning appeared in quick bursts of light, followed by a low rumble of thunder. Shivering uncontrollably, I still sat on the park bench for the past four hours, my face still in my hands.

"_I think I'm in love with her."_

The words still rang through my head, reminding me of my feelings towards Clary. I blamed her for everything that had happened that day, for the locker incident, to my still sitting here like a freaking hobo. After another fifteen minutes, I slowly got up from my seat. With my shoes squishing against the ground, I walked back to my car still parked in the parking lot.

_ClaryPOV_

"He said WHAT?!?!?" I asked, stunned.

"He said 'I think I'm in love with her.'" repeated Simon, somewhat annoyed.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open so wide I was surprised that a bird hadn't come along and made a nest in it. Simon walked over; his famous smirk plastered on his face, and pushed my mouth shut.

"So, your first day at Hell High and a guy you hate loves you. Isn't that just dandy?"

I shot him my best death glare, hoping he'd shut up before I lost control.

"AND, he's the most popular guy around, especially with all those gir- OOFF!"

I'd lost it. Before I could stop myself, I flung my fist into his gut, shutting him up with a satisfying ooff. Unfortunately for me, my mom walked in the door right at that moment. Simon put on his hurt face and brought tears to his eyes.

"Mommy, mommy, the mean girl punched me!" he whined, running over to her. And you'd think he'd be an actor someday.

"Clarissa." said my mom sternly. As soon as I heard my full name, I knew I was going to get it.

"Yes?" I said as sweetly and innocently as I could.

"You shouldn't be punching your brother just because you're angry with him. There are more civilized ways to handle your anger."

"Yes, Mother." I said, shooting Simon another death glare.

_JacePOV_

"So what the hell is up with you?" Isabelle said as I walked in the door.

I was still soaked to the skin, dripping all over the already dirtied carpet.

"I was out pulling myself together." I replied tonelessly. God she is nosy.

"You left to think about Clary, didn't you?" Alec said with glee.

"I did not!" I said defensively.

"Clary and Jace, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N"

"SHUT UP!" I roared at him. He immediately stopped.

"What's this all about?" asked Isabelle, clearly confused.

"Nothing." I shot at her.

Jeez, this day just keeps getting worse and worse. Right then I wished I could just disappear.

**Poor Jace! Plz, review! You know you want to!**

**~GrimmSistah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Weekend everybody!!!!! Here's the 5th**** chapter of Jace in Love. Love like it, whatever. Just read it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

_ClaryPOV_

I lay on my bed with my clothes still on, though I was already supposed to be asleep. I stared up at my _Twilight_ poster of Taylor Lautner (hey, the guy's hot), thinking about how what had happened today at school.

"Why does all of the weirdos like me?" I muttered to myself, turning onto my side to see what time it was. The clock blinked 12:30.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed to get dressed for bed. I gently slid back under the covers, shutting off the light as a wave of darkness flooded over me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!! I slamed the snooze button, muttering curses underneath my breath. Luckily enough for me, it was Friday, so I only had to endure one more crappy school day before the weekend. Pulling on a air of jeans and a T-shirt, I clomped downstairs for breakfast, coming up with a plan to avoid Jace.

_JacePOV_

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" yelled Isabelle. Since my parents are on a business trip, she's in charge, being the oldest.

"Bite me." I mumble into my pillow.

I barely have time to close my eyes before Isabelle pulls the sheets off the bed, making me tumble onto the floor.

"Put a shirt on." she says, tossing me one out of the huge pile next to the door. "And cleanup your room. God it smells like crap in here."

"Just the way I like it. Messy and smelly." I retort.

I like Isabelle, it's just that I have to much on my mind to really get my heart into my sarcastic comments. My mind was on how to get through the day without looking at Clary.

"God you idiot, she's in every class with you." I mutter to myself.

"Should I be concerned about that fact you're talking to yourself, or should I take that as your normal thing?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. Alec was leaning against the doorway, with the same smirk that I had seen on Simon's face. If he and Simon were gay, then he and Alec would make a great couple.

"You should leave it along, if you know what's good for you." I snarl at him. Sometimes he's worse than Isabelle.

"Oh Isabelle." called Alec mockingly.

I couldn't help what happened next. Before I could stop myself, I flung myself at Alec, tackling him to the ground. We wrestled there for about a minute when Isabelle came up and broke us apart.

"Jesus, can't you guys get along for more than a minute, or even 30 second?"

"NO!" we shouted at the same time.

Sighing, Isabelle went back downstairs to finish making breakfast. Alec followed her, sticking his tongue out at me as he pasted me.

"Baby." I said and was rewarded with a death glare.

I finished getting dressed and had to inhale my food, or I would be late. Again. I had to hurry and start the car, because if I was late, the girls (the group of cute chicks that wait for me out front) would never let me hear the end of it. I pull out of the driveway and head off to school with no real plan.

_ClaryPOV_

"Hurry up Simon! We're going to be late and it's going to be all your fault!" I yell at the door.

After another minute I honk the horn. He appears in the doorway, smirking at me.

"Don't be like that, baby. I'm still here"

I roll my eyes and start the engine. He gets and the smirk widens.

"So, whatcha gonna do about your little love problem."

"I'm sorry, that information is classified." I retort. God, I just wanted to hit him.

"Well, you'd better come up with one or Jacie wacie is going to be all over you." he replies, now grinning. He reminds be of that Alec guy who Jace sat with. If they were both gay, they'd be a cute couple.

I shudder at the thought, trying to focus on backing out of the driveway.

"You know, If I wouldn't get in trouble for it, I'd shove you out of this car."

"You'd do whether you got in trouble or not."

"True"

At that I smile. Though I just want to kill Simon, I like having him as a brother. The smile only lasts until we reach the school, and I swear the sign now read "Hell High, were people go to hell and get a good education."

**AHHHH!!!! What's going to happen next?!?!?!? You'll have to wait to find out. Oh, in case you didn't notice, there's a pattern going on. If you can guess it in the reviews, you'll be a character in my next chapter. But on the FIRST one to do it will win. There's a key to what character you'll be:**

**Guy: One of Alec's friends (you'll know why later on in the series)**

**Girl: The head girl who'd do anything to go out with Jace (same as above)**

**So please review and WIN!!!!!**

**~GrimmSistah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people!!!! So in the last chapter, I posted a contest seeing who could spot the connection in the story. In the end, EvangelineCirceLovesPJOandMI won. Congrats to you!!! So here is the next edition of Jace in Love. Enjoy!!**

_JacePOV_

Pulling into an empty parking space, I slowly got out. I still hadn't even shut the door before I was mauled by a group of preppy girls, lead by none other than Evangeline Circe. She was the president of the Jace Lightwood Fan Club ( I know, I'm THAT well loved!) and was one of the dumbest chicks to ever walk the planet. I was a wonder she'd even made it to high school.

"JAAAAAACIE! I've got something for you!!" Eva said (**Author's Note: Eva is the nickname I gave Evangeline**). In her hand was a necklace that said "Jacie Loves Eva".

I tried not to grimace as I looked at it. Flashing a strained smile, I took it with a mumbled "Thank you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" screeched Eva, and was barely caught as she fainted. While the group wasn't looking, I slipped the necklace into the trash can, sighing with relief that Eva didn't see and that I wasn't seen with it. A girl like that crying is bound to start the next 40 day flood.

Just then I heard a stifled giggle behind me. I'd heard it before, and reluctantly turned around to see Clary and Simon. Our gazes met briefly, wiping the smile away. She turned on her heel and stalked toward the building.

I stalked in the other direction, thankful to be away from Eva, and ran smack dab into Keith, the Goth guy whose locker I smashed into the other day.

"OW! Jesus. You just can't stop running into to me, can you?"

"I'm sorry." I said, though not that sincerely.

"No, you're not." he said fiercely, and punched me in the arm.

I punched back, though much harder and in the stomach. I heard his breath rush out of him. Getting mad, he punched my in the jaw. I tasted blood and angrily threw myself at him, tackling him to the ground.

A crowd of people swarmed around us, shouting and cheering the other on. Finally, a firm grip pulled me up. It was Clary.

"Okay, just because you ran into each other doesn't you have to be douche bags about it and brawl it out!" she yelled at us.

The other dude tried to take another swing at me, but Clary saw it coming. She socked neatly in the stomach and the guy crumpled to the ground clutching his belly. I'd never known she was so strong.

I couldn't help it. I laughed at the guy rolling around on the ground and instantly regretted it. Clary whirled on me and punched in the stomach as well. All of my breath went out of me at once, leaving me gasping on the floor.

"What *wheeze* was *wheeze* THAT FOR?!?!?!?"

"You had no right to laugh at him." she growled at me, turning away from him and stalked toward her homeroom. If I'd even had a chance of patching things up between us, it now disintegrated in my hand.

_AlecPOV_

"UHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" I thought angrily to myself as I stalked away from the Goth guy and Jace beating each other up on the floor. If that guy is going to make it in life, he has to learn to control his anger.

Just as I rounded the hallway corner, I found myself face to face with none other than Clary's brother Simon.

"Hey, is there a fight going on outside?" he asked, though he probably already knew the answer.

"Yeah, started by my brother, Jace." I said to no one in particular.

"I thought so. See, Clary went out to see what was going on out there, and I told her ……………" he rambled on like this for another minute, not even bothering to take a breath. By the time he was finished, I'd already spaced out.

"You know, it's rude not to listen to someone when they're talking." said Simon, slightly annoyed.

This brought me back. "Oh. Sorry. Just spaced out for a minute. It happens a lot." I added sheepishly.

"Hey, me too!!! I do it all the time, especially when Clary is talking to me or herself."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We regarded each other for moment when the bell rang.

"Crap! I'm late. See you later." Simon said, rushing down the hall.

Just as he was disappearing around the corner, I started to have some weird thoughts.

"Hey, those pants make his butt look nice. I wonder if he has a gir-"

I cut my thoughts of abruptly with a shake of my head. What the hell was I thinking? I can't just go around make gay thoughts about other guys. He probably doesn't even like me back. Or does he?

_ClaryPOV_

God! Guys are so stupid! Whenever they feel crappy, they just brawl it out with the guy next to him. Can't things be done peacefully?

Then I remembered that this was high school, and at Hell High, it's customary to show the other guy you care by socking him in the face. And of course, of all the people who could be involved in something like this, Jace Lightwood was there.

Why did my life had to suck? It's only my second day here and I've had a guy fall in love with me, broken up a fight, and socked the two participants right back in the stomach. Luckily I left before the teachers came.

Why? Why? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?

**Uh-oh! Jacie was a bad boy. And what the heck is going on with Alec? So tune in next time to read the next chapter of Jace in Love! And another congrats to EvangelineCirceLovesPJOandMI. You are featured in here!!!! Plz review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**People of the world. Be prepared to read and review!!!!!!! Here's chapter 7 of Jace In Love. Peace Out!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

_JacePOV_

Dragging myself through the door, I trudged inside my house. I immediately went straight to the fridge to get some Coke and plopped myself on the couch. Just then, I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hi, is this the home of the Lightwoods residence?" the woman asked, clearly from somewhere up north.

"This is." I replied, wishing that she'd go away so I could finish the _Dark Knight _movie.

"I'm calling on behalf of the Winter Park hospital in New York, I regret to inform you that earlier today your mother was attacked by a hit and run driver while out on a walk. Your dad was still at the hotel room. I'm sorry son, by she died just a few moments ago…….."

My mind went blank, cutting out the rest of what she was saying. I felt the muscles in legs weaken, grabbing the chair for support.

"Hello? Are you still there."

"Yes. When will my father be getting back?" I asked.

"In three days. He needs some time alone."

"Alright. Bye."

"Wait-"

But I cut off the receiver before she could say anything else. I sat down slowly in the chair, burying my hands in my face. Then I did something I hadn't done since I was twelve when my girlfriend broke up with me.

I cried.

I sat there, bawling my eyes out until I heard Alec and Izzy walk in. I told him what the woman had said. Izzy instantly began to cry, while Alec remained stoic. Taking Izzy upstairs, he left me in peace to finish my crying.

_ClaryPOV_

I sat on the couch watching the news for my civics class. I know, not one of the better assignments a teacher could hand out, but still I was pretty interesting.

"What the hell are you watching?" asked Simon.

"The news."

"I thought you hated the news."

"I do."

"Then why are you watching it?"

"For a class, okay? Yeesh, you ask so many questions."

"Well sor-ry."

For some odd reason, he sat down next to me and watched it, too. Just then, the news anchor said something heart stopping.

"A man by the name of Valentine Morgestern has escaped from the penitentiary two days ago. The police have discovered that he was headed for New York. He's deemed dangerous and anyone with information regarding him should contact your local police."

Time froze. Slowly, I looked at Simon, and he looked back. We both knew who this man was. This man was our father.

We sat there in silence, only broken when my mom got home.

"Hey kids, what are you-"

She stopped when she saw our faces.

"What's wrong?"

When we didn't answer, she put her hands on her hips.

"What. Happened?"

It was Simon who spoke.

"Mom, dad escaped."

She gave us a confused looked.

"What are you talking about?"

I spoke next.

"Valentine escaped from the penitentiary two days ago. The new said he was headed for New York."

Just then, my mom froze, a scared expression on her face, probably remembering why he was in there in the first place.

We all shuddered.

"What are we going to do?" asked Simon weakly.

"Nothing. Just act like nothing happened and that we don't know him. Nothing will happen then." my mom said firmly.

"I need some rest."

She left to go upstairs to hide it, but we could already hear her start to cry.

**Oh no!!!!!! Poor Jace. Poor Clary. Does anyone see a connection? Thanks for reading and plz, PLZ review!!!!!!**

**~GrimmSistah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples!!!! Here is the next chapter of Jace in Love!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy and eat a lotta cake!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own theses characters, Cassandra Clare owns them.**

_ClaryPOV_

That morning, we didn't say much. Didn't do much, in fact. Simon didn't even try to fart and blame it on me, which he did every morning. We just sat there, stark still, and quietly got ready for the day. My mom went to work and we went to school.

"This whole situation of life is really starting to piss me off." said Simon suddenly.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, I'm failing Science."

"How could you be failing Science?"

"Well let's just say that apparently you aren't allowed to blow stuff up in Chemistry. Seriously, what's the fun in just mixing chemicals? Zero. Zip. Nada."

"You've never been allowed to do that."

"So?"

"Does Mom know?"

"Hell no! Anyway, back on topic, now that our dad's out of jail, who's to say he won't get Mom for turning him in?"

I didn't answer to that. It's like he was reading my mind. I'd been thinking about it from the moment I heard he got out.

"And, I mean, it's not like he'll be nice about it and say 'Oh I'll cut you some slack and kill you quickly because you have our kids.' No, he'll come in, have his fun, and then-"

"Simon, just shut up. I don't want to think about it."

"Fine, but when will you want to think about it? When you see it happen?"

To that I didn't answer. He was right, in his own twisted way. Luckily, no one knew who my dad was, so I didn't have to deal with all of the kids at school.

We pulled into the parking lot, slowly getting to our lockers. I pulled out my textbooks, notebooks, and other supplies, shut my locker, and slammed right into the grim face of Jace Lightwood.

_JacePOV_

Okay, I wasn't the happiest camper when I woke up this morning. First, we were out of Lucky Charms, so I had to have some of Alec's wheat crap. Second, Isabelle wouldn't come out of her room, telling me to call her in absent. Apparently she was still very upset, and I didn't blame her. And lastly, I'd developed a giant rash on my ass that was itching up a storm.

So in short, I wasn't happy.

And it really didn't help that I ran into Clary at school.

"Hey! Watch where you're going will you?"

"Well sorry."

I got a good look at her face, seeing the purple circles under her eyes stand out with the rest of her pale skin. Well there goes my suspicion that she was a vampire.

"You don't look so good."

"Look who's talking."

"What's wrong, anyway?"

I saw her hesitation, and wondered why she was hesitating.

"My dad broke out of jail a few days ago."

"WHAT?"

"SHHHHH!" she said, her face urgent.

"I didn't know your dad was a criminal."

"Well I didn't want to all of a sudden become a superstar." She said acidly.

"What was he in for?"

"Hit and run murders."

"Where?"

"Chicago, but now he's set his sights on New York. Jace? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night. Well, gotta go to class. See you."

Leaving her confused, I rushed to the boy's bathroom, which thankfully no one was in. Dashing into the nearest stall, I let loose all of the wheat crap. Wiping my mouth clean, I thought about what Clary had said.

"_Hit and run murders."_

"_Chicago, but now he's set his sights on New York."_

Had Clary's father killed his mother?

How did he break out of jail?

What the hell was his NAME?

These questions he had to answer, and soon.

_ClaryPOV_

Why is it every single time I run into Jace, he keeps getting weirder and weirder. Had I freaked him out about my father? Since when do cool guys care about getting to class on time?

I walked into homeroom and found Jace in his normal seat, but looking like he'd just thrown up. What was up with him?

"Jace?"

Slowly he turned around, looking at me with morbid eyes.

"What?"

"If I freaked you out, then I'm sorry. You are the one that asked in the first place."

"No it's just…… it's just……"

He moved us to the corner, where no one could hear us.

"My mom was killed last night by a hit and run driver in New York on a business trip. So, when you told my about your dad….?"

"Valentine."

"Valentine, I thought about what happened to my mom. I thought there might be a connection."

I saw the light bulb go off in her head. Her face paled to a genuine sheet of white and her mouth fell open. She was about to say something when the teacher told us to take our seats. I knew it would be a very long day.

**Friend: Oh my!! So maybe Valentine did kill Jace's mom.**

**Me: Ding, ding ding!!! Give the person a prize!!!!**

**But seriously, it really did happen. **

**Will Jace answer all of his questions? Will Clary's dad come find her? Will Jace's giant rash go AWAY?????? Find out next time on Jace in Love. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~GrimmSistah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lazy readers!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next installment of Jace in Love!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own theses characters, Cassandra Clare owns them.**

_ClaryPOV_

A million thoughts ran through my head as I tuned out my Algebra lesson about quadratics. I thought about what Jace had said, about his mom being killed by a hit and run driver, but what are the odds of that happening? Almost none.

"Miss Fray, do you mind telling me the quadratic formula?" Mr. Lunser asked.

"Uh, does it have a square root sign?"

"Elaborate."

"I don't know what to elaborate."

"Interesting. Miss Fray, please speak with me after class and pay better attention."

"Okay."

He continued on with his boring lecture, and I felt Jace's eyes bore into me. He probably knew what I was thinking, and why I wasn't paying attention.

"Mr. Lightwood, unless you too want to speak with me after class, I suggest you look up hear and not at Miss Fray."

People snickered. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell it had turned bright red. I was surprised he was doing that, considering what he was going through.

The day went on slowly, each class dragging on forever. Lunch, to my dismay, went by fast. Within the blur of movement and voices, I made out that people still didn't know what had happened. Thank God for that.

When the last bell of the day rang, I quickly rushed out, desperate to get to my locker and get home. Shoving my books into my backpack, a figure strode by. I glanced up, and almost dropped everything. My father, with his angular cheek bones and white blonde hair, stared back at me with a smirk.

He winked and walked away. I rubbed my eyes and he was gone. Could I have just been imagining it? I assured myself that I had. Walking quickly to the car, I saw Simon leaning against it casually.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. I just don't feel well."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Get in so we can get home. The day I find out my dad broke out of jail, my teachers decide to give me a butt load of homework."

Simon continued his complaining during the whole trip, throwing in some comments here and there about this one girl in his History class, but those parts I tuned out.

After I'd parked into the garage, I trudged into the house and headed straight to my room to start my homework. I heard my mom come home a few hours later. I clumped down the stairs t eat a lousy dinner of leftover pizza.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, I sat on my bed drawing on my sketch pad. I drew the face of my father I'd seen at school, and quickly crumpled it up. I was about to draw something else when I heard a noise coming from downstairs.

I tiptoed downstairs, heading towards the kitchen. When I didn't see anything there, I went for the living room. No one was there either.

I turned around to head back to my room when I found myself looking into the black eyes of Valentine. My breath caught in my throat, keeping me from screaming.

"Hello Clary."

Then everything went black.

_JacePOV_

When my life sucks, I love using the work hate.

I hate that my mom is dead.

I hate that people know I love Clary.

I hate that is was probably Valentine that killed my mom.

See, you get the picture. I felt like smacking myself when I first heard that it may have been her father that killed my mother. The love that I had for her vanished in a split second. I then told myself that it's not her fault her dad's a psycho.

Then that idiot teacher had to embarrass me in front of the entire class and Clary. I got comments about that all day. And to top it all off, apparently when my mom dies is the perfect time to give me a crap load of homework. My day has just been getting better and better, right?

Thank the Lord the day finally ended. While I was packing up, a weird man bumped into me. I stood up to yell him, but when I saw his eyes, I immediately shut my mouth. The deep black eyes bore into me like daggers. A smirk made its way onto his face.

"Can I help you?" he silky voice said.

I shook my head, not thinking of any other response.

"I thought so."

He walk away, gliding through the sea of kids easily.

I wiped my eyes and like that he was gone. Taking a deep breath, I took up my stuff and headed for the parking lot.

I drove home and found the house silent. I called to Isabelle and Alec and they came down. Isabelle was all red and blotchy, while Alec was as pale as a sheet.

"Well, just wanted to make sure you guys hadn't gone off to commit suicide." I muttered to myself.

I stomped to my room, starting my gigantic load of homework. It wasn't until late at night that I finally finished and fell asleep right on top of it.

When I woke up the next morning, it was seven o'clock in the morning. Drooping downstairs, I saw Alec lying on the couch in his pajamas, with Isabelle in a chair, also in her pajamas.

"I call you in absent today." I said quietly, reaching for the phone.

It rang before I got to it.

"Hello?"

"Where's Clary?!?!?!?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Simon, you idiot. What did you do with her?"

"How did you get my number?"

"It's in the directory, stupid."

"Look, she not hear."

I heard a gasp on the other end.

"What? Why did you ask?"

"First off she's not here. Second, I was hoping she just went over to see you. And third, I now know who took her."

"Who?"

"Valentine."

If I could've seen myself, I would've seen me going as pale as Alec. I also dropped the receiver, causing Simon's angry voice to yell through. I picked it up with numb fingers.

"Do you have any idea very she is?"

"No. I just know that she was here last night, and wasn't here this morning."

"Did you call the police?"

"I will as soon as I'm done talking to you."

Suddenly, a strange suspicion gripped me.

"What does Valentine look like?"

"White blonde hair, black eyes, and a Tom Riddle looking smirk. Why?"

"Because I think I may have seen him today. In school."

**OMG!!!!!!! What will happen to Clary???? Will Jace and Simon find her???? Will Clary and Jace ever be together??? Well you'll have to wait to find out. Tee Hee!!!! **

**~GrimmSistah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the Internet. I, GrimmSistah, am bringing you the 10th chapter of Jace in Love. Read and Review!**

_ClaryPOV_

Drip. Drip. Drip. The water droplets fell restlessly against my exposed face. I stirred, still keeping my eyes closed. My hands were bound behind me, my body resting against the pole I was attatched to. Reluctantly, I lifted my heavy lids. I was in a damp room, probably a storage unit. I struggled to get my hands free, but the rope was too tight.

"Dam. Not only am I stuck in the freaking Matrix, but I'm stuck with a crazy pyshcopath. Plus, I can't stop bullets with my mind, and I don't see Neo anywhere." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way. Soon my vison was blocked by the angular cheekbones of my father, Valentine.

"So glad you're finally awake. I'm glad to see you aren't in too bad of shape."

"So, DAD, what's the 411? Why the hell I'm I here in this crappy what-ever-you-call-it?

"Really Clarrissa, is it too hard not to swear at you old man?"

"You aren't my dad anymore."

I saw his expression turn to mock hurt, right before I saw his hand lash out and slap me across the face.

"If my little girl's going to be rude to her father, then I must punish her for doing so." he said eerily.

Oh, I don't know if now is a good time to mention that the reason he said he commited all of the crimes is because his inner being told him to do it, that it would help his family. Boy was it wrong.

"So did your 'inner being' tell you to kidnap me? Or are you doing this because you feel like it?" I threw at him.

I saw his pale face drain of color, and his eyes grew darker.

"That's none of your concern." he said stiffly.

"Okay, I just wanted to know, because there are other ways to spend time with me, like calling first and not GETTING FREAKING ARRESTED!"

I heard my voice rise to a shout. I also saw real hurt creep onto his face.

"He told it would help you, that it would help bring our family together. I wanted what was best for you and Simon, so I did it." he said quietly.

I looked him, I mean, really looked at him, and saw the father I always wanted. He could of been great at it, too, if it weren't for that stupid voice.

"Dad, you don't have to listen to him. Block him out, untie me, and we'll go home. I'll get you some help and we'll make him go away."

He looked up at me and for a second a saw a normal man, but the next his face hardened.

"He is good to me, and you want to get rid of him. You evil little brat. He has done a lot FOR US!"

He screamed and started to violently twitch around.

"Kill her. Make her suffer." he said in a low, eeiry voice.

"She wants to make me leave, to keep me from helping you. Kill her, and I will stay with you FOREVER."

As if on cue, Valentine pulled out a knife and took a step towards me, and suddenly stopped.

"She's my daughter. She still has a life left to live-AHHHH!"

He took another step akwardly, but the knife had turned towards him.

"YESSS but she is forcing you to leave me. Is that what you want, after all I've done?"

My father looked into my eyes, and I saw that they were have green, like they should be, and half black, like they shouldn't be.

"You HAVEN'T helped me! You took my family away, my freedom, and my mind. But I won't let you ANYMORE!" he screamed, and the knife was justan inch away from his heart.

"" both the voice and I screamed before the knife plunged into my father's chest.

"DADDY!"

My father looked up at me, the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Clarrissa, tell Simon and my wife, I-I'm sorry."

And with a gasping breath, my father was gone.

"Daddy? DADDY?"

I started to cry like I hadn't cried in years. The tears kept spilling out, over and over again. I don't know how long I sat there, but soon I felt warm hands on mine, untieing the ropes around my wrist. The mysterious figure picked me up in his arms, and walked me outside before I finally fell asleep.

_JacePOV_

Okay, I'm not going to lie, but when I found Clary in that warehouse, she was a mess. She was slumped there with a dead guy next to her, barely moving at all. I quickly untied her and carried her outside. Simon was waiting for us with his mom.

"What the hell happened in there?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'll I know is that your dad killed himself with a knife. But for know, let's get her to the hospital."

We drove in silence, no one was in the mood to talk. Clary slept so soundly I could've sworn she was dead. I often grasped her hand, still feeling the warmth within them.

Simon must've noticed, because he said, "Don't worry. She'll be okay."

I nodded, but still continued my routine. It wasn't long before Clary was wheeled away on a stretcher. I watched her long after she she was out of sight, feeling my heart rise up in my chest.

"C'mon, Jace. Your dad just got back. You need to go home."

Simon had come up behind me. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was as worried as me.

"Probably to plan my mother's funeral." I said, forgetting that Simon was still there.

"Well, I'm probably stuck planning my psycho father's funeral, so at least your's will be a little more pleasant." he said before walking out towards his mom.

Boy, why does everything in my life suck?

**Yeah for Jace! Good triumphs over evil! I just got a new hampster! Oh, wait, no I didn't. Anyway, stay tuned for the final installment of Jace in Love. Coming soon to a labtop near you!**

**~GrimmSistah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the rewritten chapter to this story. I know I probably shouldn't have done all of this to confuse you guys, but I wrote this story a while ago and I felt like it should have some closure. So here it is.**

_ClaryPOV_

The funeral progressed a lot slower than I had wanted it to. With all of the people that had shown up to give my mother their condolences, we ended up staying hours longer than we have intended. Simon looked pale the entire time, and while he tried to look strong for our mother, I knew he was close to breaking down in tears. Eventually, my mother got the message and ushered us to the car. I stared back out across the cemetery, feeling hollow. Jace hadn't shown up, and I needed him now more than ever. Tears stung at my eyes. Simon, through some form of sibling telepathy, knew what I was thinking of and wrapped me in his arms. Burying my face into his chest, I let the tears fall and wet his suit. I felt his own tears wetting my fiery hair, but neither of us seemed to care.

Silence followed our family for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until two day later that Jace rang the doorbell of my house.

I heard Simon answer it and waited for the tell-tale creak of someone coming up the stairs. Instead, I heard raised voices. Gathering myself, I rushed downstairs and caught some of their conversation.

"What the hell gives you the right to show up here and expect to see Clary?"

"I need to tell her something important."

"Well, you should have thought of that two days ago. In case you'd forgotten, there as a _funeral_! She needed you to be there, so where were you?"

"I need to sort out some things."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"That's really none of your business, now is it?"

"See here, now, asshat-"

"Guys!"

They both turned towards me. Jace looked relieved, while Simon looked ready to punch a wall. He was the first to speak.

"Jace is here."

"I can see that. Why don't you let him in?"

Jace looked smug for a moment before he thought better of it and composed his face. Simon shook his head.

"Are you sure, Clary?"

"Yeah I'm sure. If he has something important to say I want to hear it."

Simon and I turned to Jace.

"Well?" I asked.

Jace blushed.

"Well, I kinda was hoping we could talk privately…"

I sighed.

"Alright then. We'll go to my room. Let him in, Simon."

Simon looked as though he was going to refuse, but stepped away and allowed Jace to cross the threshold. Jace gave him a slight nod and followed me up the creaky stairs and into my room. I shut the door behind us and looked at him.

"Before you get to your 'important' information, can I ask you where the hell you've been?"

Jace stared at his feet.

"Well…. I…"

"No. I know Simon already asked you, but seriously, where the hell were you? You left me there all alone."

"I-"

"And on top of that you don't even call of text me with a good reason not to be there. I called you, did you know that?"

"Yes but-"

"But no. You didn't think it important enough to return my texts or pick up when I call?"

I felt the tears come back and stream down my cheeks.

"I looked for you for hours, thinking maybe you were just late and would come later, but you didn't. I was a mess all day and you-mmmph!"

My rant was cut short by a pair of lips pressing to mine. Startled, I began to pull away, but strong hands cupped my face and kept me there. I felt myself melt into it and return it. Slowly, we broke apart, he face also shinning with unshed tears.

"That's what took me so long to sort out. My feelings. After everything, I didn't know if I could face you. I holed myself away and refused to speak to anyone until I could think clearly. I came over here the minute I could. I love you, Clarissa Fray, and I'll be damned if I have to keep it to myself any longer."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. He flinched.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"A little bit. Only you, Jace Lightwood, would hole himself away all over a girl."

A small smile made its way onto his face.

"It's part of the whole Jace Lightwood experience. Take it or leave it."

I chuckled again. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his again for a soft kiss.

"I take it."

His smile broadened as he chuckled and kissed me once more. Once again I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"So how are we going to break the news to Simon?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't really care as long as you're there with me."

He rested his head on top of mine and snuggled me closer to his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The End.

**Well there you have it. It only took a couple of years, but I finished it. You'll notice my writing style is a little different than the other chapters, but that just has to do with aging and taking classes to improve. Hopefully they worked, but I'm not going to rewrite all of the chapters.**

**This is the official end of the story. I will be deleting the sequel I made **_**Scars. **_**And now I want to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. You guys truly rock and I appreciate all of you. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~GrimmSistah**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Quick Author's Note:**

**As I have zero idea if revisions are sent out to you or not, I'm making a not to let you all know I have revised my story **_**Jace In Love**_**. Go ahead and check it out. Enjoy guys and thanks again for all your support. **

**~GrimmSistah**


End file.
